bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rikuri Ukitake
| birthdate = June 22 | age = 900 + | gender = Female | height = 180 cm (5'11") | weight = 57 kg (126 lbs) | blood type = O | Affiliation = | Previous Affiliation = Gotei 13 Soul Society Ukitake Family | Profession = Shinigami | Position = High School Nurse | Previous Position = Captain of the 4th DivisionAdvancing With the Fanon canon Head of the Ukitake Family Captain of the 3rd DivisionThird Division Thread Lieutenant of the 13th DivisionThirteenth Division Thread | Base of Operations = Ukitake Estate Seireitei Soul Society (Former) | Division = | Previous Division = Fourth Division Third Division Thirteenth Division | Partner = | Previous Partner = Thirteenth Division Thread Ginkōgō Kusahara VIIThird Division Lieutenant Thread Ichimaru FuyutamaFanon Canon: Phantom Ascent | Education = Shin'ō Academy | Relatives = (Brother) | Shikai = Hanamaru | Bankai = Hanamaru Zenbuseika }} Rikuri Suigyoku Ukitake no Yumi (陸離翠玉十四郎美, Ukitake no Yumi Suigyoku Rikuri) was the captainAdvancing With the Fanon canon of the Fourth Division, having succeeded the legendary during the midst of , as well as the former captain of the Third Division.Third Division Thread She also inherited the position as the Head of the noble Ukitake Family from her elder brother, , nine years earlier, following the latter's sacrifice during the course of the same aforementioned war. This particular event, alongside other malicious experiences have led Rikuri to live her life abiding to the rules and conducts of Soul Society obediently, as well as help conclude her beliefs as to whether or not fate was interchangeable. Rikuri began her shinigami career under the tutelage of her older brother. She was mentored directly by Jūshirō for extended periods of time on a daily basis, managing to survive the latter's intense training regime which surmised in promising results, placing the woman along the path to become the living legend she is today. Her efforts claimed her up to the Lieutenant position in the Thirteenth Division, where she became officially partnered with Jūshirō.Thirteenth Division Thread She would hold the position for several decades, all in the favor of her over protective brother who sought nothing but the best for his "baby" sister. With high expectations, Rikuri transferred from the Thirteenth Division into the Fourth Division, granting the benefits of her former seat to the illustrious . She is celebrated throughout Soul Society as The Beauty of the Seireitei (佳人瀞霊廷, Kajin no Seireitei) for her attractive physical appearance and otherwise appealing personality. Rikuri, in her prime years, had appeared as a cover girl on several adult magazines, resulting in a mass accumulation of wealth for the likes of the Ukitake Family. This also turned the woman into somewhat of a celebrity, at least among men; shinigami began to collect images of Rikuri and began distributing them like trading cards. However, when others began taking unauthorized images of Rikuri, going as far as to following the woman to her home, Jūshirō was forced to intervene and thus laid Rikuri's accomplished modeling career to rest. However, even after hundreds of years, the images are still believed to be dealt in the slums of the Rukongai, though remaining copies are now presumably scarce. During an unauthorized journey into the world of the living, Rikuri succumbed hopelessly to the advances of a High School student, leading to her impregnation at his hands, and as a result, her ultimate exile from the Soul Society. Stripped of her various positions, together with her infant child, she settled within , where she has since mustered her vast knowledge over the medical field to her advantage, taking up the position as the head nurse of Karakura High School. Appearance On most occasions, Rikuri appears as a light skinned, middle aged woman. She has straight dark brown hair that flows down her back and curly fringes that frame both sides of her face. She often wears a warm smile across her face, symbolizing her genuine sincerity for all living beings. Her eyes, milk chocolate in color, are a thing of beauty; garnering the praise of all who take so much as a glance at Rikuri. They define her character in the sense that they hold her two intentions, and beyond that, they house her many experiences. Her lips are thick and plump, often covered in a light shade of pink lipstick, begging to be kissed. Rikuri sports a top model physique, with ample hips and akin to the series' most recurring female characters; very large breasts. These breasts, roughly 132 cm in circumference, are tucked away and kept secure under the woman's tight Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls). However, without the presence of extra under garment, they frequently wobble and thrust about at even the slightest of movements, which, according to the woman herself, is incredibly troublesome. These two cushions also serve as an extra means of storage, allowing Rikuri enough space to place small objects, such as scrolls, away for safe keeping. Oddly enough, because they're comprised of incredibly soft skin, they provide their wielder with an extra degree of protection, similar to the principle of an assault vest. As a whole, the woman is very curvy, from her ample hips down to her shapely thighs. Her assets can be roughly described as two large bowling balls neatly placed aside one another. A defining trait of all shinigami is the unique set of black robes they wear on a daily basis. Rikuri's kimono, unlike others, makes a strong effort to conceal her flesh. This includes any cleavage and or neck line, which is further guarded by the presence of a vanilla colored scarf often wrapped and gently tucked over her shoulders. However, though she takes extra precaution over her body, it seems she is not beyond wearing tight fitted clothing, though this may be due to the up most difficulty in finding clothes suitable for her body size. Customary to proficient swordsmen, a silver obi is tied tightly around Rikuri's waist. This sash supports the scabbard of her Zanpakutō when not in use, kept at her right hand side in the case of danger. To complete her outfit, she wears a set of dark black sandals as her preferred choice of foot wear. Personality Rikuri, on most occasions, is an incredibly calm and mellow individual. Bestowed with centuries of knowledge, she has come to view the world from many perspectives, and such, has gained a degree of control over her own emotions. This gives her an unofficial advantage in battle, as it neglects any harsh verbal greetings coming her way, along with the idea that she can strategize and plan accordingly on her next move rather than waste time on being angry or dissatisfied. She is a woman who smiles often, due to her ideal belief that a life is not worth living if it were spent in resentment. Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future. Many of her opinions stem from her brother, such as the logic of giving others a second chance, truly believing in the regard that it may bring upon change, just as it did with her. Because of this very reason, she frequently spares the lives of her opponents, though this trait of hers should never be mistaken as any sort of hindrance, as she has, on more than one occasion, been seen taking the life of others without the slightest bit of hesitation. However, these very views of hers are subject to complete hypocrisy, as it is a challenge for most to differentiate between her views of fate and destiny altogether. Descending from the depths of the nobel Ukitake Family, Rikuri is certainly as cheerful as her now deceased brother, . However, her countless trifling past experiences in life, including the death of her beloved brother, have since led her to pursue great interest in the laws of Soul Society. She follows them obediently, and expects the very same from her peers, subordinates and elders. Though she remains the same bright Rikuri, she no longer has any tolerance for those who do not abide to the rules established centuries ago by the great . This is especially true to those who willingly neglect their duties, and those in possession of hollow powers. Following the , Rikuri has also come to despise Quincy all together; having sworn to eradicate them from the face of the earth for what they did to her brother. However, her lamentation should not be mistaken for revenge, as according to herself, she is far beyond that. This was the case even with Ginkōgō Kusahara VII, who had served as Rikuri's lieutenant during her reign over the third division. Despite their profound relationship --which some would have even translated to the bond shared between sisters-- Rikuri sought after Ginkōgō upon uncovering the truth behind her lineage, swearing to rid of her existence in order to protect the name of the Gotei 13, as well as bring ease back to an era that was home to a series of uncharacteristic events. The thought of battle causes Rikuri to become a polar opposite of herself, instantly reminding her of her brother. For this very reason, Rikuri's persona is altered drastically, where as she proceeds to take whatever precautions to ensure victory, all in the hopes of protecting her loved ones. Witnessing her own brother die before her very eyes has also taken quite the toll on Rikuri, transforming her into a merciless assassin while in the heat of battle. While in the past she favored opportunity; sparing the lives of her defeated opponents, she has since discovered this to be a weakness, as it only comes to bite her in the end. Though the defining factor of Rikuri's character remains her loyalty to the Gotei 13. She will give her life without hesitation, if it results in her own comrades emerging victorious. She is also quite honorable, electing not to fight an opponent who has suffered crucial injuries. Rikuri will also never leap into a battle that does not directly correlate with her in anyway, giving her respect to those who wish to settle matters on their own terms. It is in her best interest to constantly perform at a high level for her superiors and peers alike. This stems from her days as a human, directly from the instructions of her parents. Because of this very reason, she greatly respects those with a higher rank to her, especially individuals who are considerably older than her in age, referring to them with the "san" and "sama" honorifics. Rikuri is calm and pleasant. It is almost impossible to provoke any emotion from her throughout the course of even a death match. A warm smile is always plastered on her face, only removed to express other emotions, such as shock or anger, though such exhibitions from Rikuri are incredibly rare. She appears to be delicate and well natured. One would highly doubt as to whether or not such a peaceful person would even be able to harm a fly. Rikuri is very gentle and soft spoken. She does not raise her voice, not even against those inferior to her in rank, electing a more laid back approach to communicate and correct the mistakes of others. She is also very patient, taking as much time as she possibly can to finish her work, as she aims for quality and not quantity. With all these given traits, she portrays an avid leader and strong instructor. Rikuri is largely independent, preferring to spend her reading alone, rather than partake in any social activity. She chooses who she associates herself with very thoroughly, and as such, does not have many friends. In fact, it it were not for her Zanpakutō, the word friend may have held absolutely no meaning to Rikuri. (Though this should not be mistaken for her loyalty towards her comrades) She enjoys her free time, viewing it as a blessing to improve as a soul. Rikuri has several hobbies, ranging from gardening, training, reading and though shinigami do not need to consume solids, cooking; often preparing dinner for her parents who always came home late at night. Lying deep within her heart is a secretive guilt that first awakened several centuries ago. A powerful venom that she defines as a curse, Rikuri has since adapted to a rational affinity towards vulgar behavior, both from her instances in the Zaraki district and the otherwise sexual harassment from Seireitou Kawahiru. The more the latter sought to mark his territory, the more Rikuri found herself within the man's presence, seemingly growing considerably more powerful under his incredibly potent spiritual pressure. However, though these experiences consisted mostly of distant observation, Rikuri couldn't help but eventually give into the temptation. She soon found herself partaking in various independent activities on a daily basis that helped fulfill her unrivaled growing lust. No matter how gruesomely she struggled, she found it impossible to get the man's appearance out of her mind, leading the ample woman to resort to self pleasureful antics so vigorous, that her own bodily fluids nearly drowned her entire house. To make matters worse, Seireitou's cunning abilities allowed him to capture each and every one of these events as incredibly high resolution images, with enough data to begin its very own encyclopedia series. As she had sworn to herself long ago that she would wait until she was rightfully married to partake in any form of pleasure, the woman's actions forced her into a state of depression. However, this depression slowly ceased to exist following Seireitou's departure from the Soul Society, though began to reform alongside her lust upon the man's return. When in battle, Rikuri is reluctant to harm her opponent. If possible, she will attempt to first persuade the enemy into forfeiting, and or joining her own forces, to negate the necessity for fighting. Though honorable, she prefers not to use her Zanpakutō unless it is required to subdue the target. Throughout the course of battle, she offers her opponent several warnings before finally getting serious. This may even be her greatest flaw, as she does not strike to kill, instead, striking to leave the target in a state in which they can no longer continue fighting. Rikuri is also quite forgiving, able to pardon even the most gruesome of traitors in a matter of seconds. This of course, stems from her belief that every soul should get another chance to turn their life around, no matter the caliber of the sins they have committed. Though highly sympathetic and understanding, even Rikuri draws the line somewhere. Her loyalty to the Gotei 13 is expressed through her ambitious following of the laws. Believing there is no greater sin then transcending through hollowification, Rikuri has an exquisite distaste for Visored and Arrancar alike, especially those who transcended by choice. When it comes to the likes of hybrids, Rikuri denounces her morales and focuses on eliminating beings that should ever have existed in the first place, as in her opinion, they came about due to the selfish thought of gaining power, and nothing more. Likewise, she despises arrogance and those who seek to grow stronger without what she defines as "proper reason". Rikuri's nurturing attributes have led her to be celebrated as the perfect house wife. From cleaning to cooking, she is a woman who can seemingly do it all. This is also in part due to her belief that the entire soul society is part of her home, partaking in several activities to maintain it's cleanliness without so much as a command from the captain commander. Her caring and modest nature extends to her subordinates, where she portrays herself as a motherly figure. She is soft and gentle with all members of her group, resorting to more peaceful methods of instruction as opposed to the usual discipline route. Due to this, the Fourth Division is often frowned upon by other divisions, as they are believed to have grown weak due to their pampering. However, if one were to question Rikuri's methods of training, she would calmly explain that she values love above all else. History Rikuri is the second daughter and the overall youngest of eight children. Born into the noble Ukitake Family, Rikuri's childhood was not at all what most others might have perceived it to be. For starters, competition among her siblings was surreal, with each and everyone one of them competing with one another for the love of their beloved parents. However, unlike the rest of the children, mostly due to the considerable age gap between he and the others, Jūshirō did not partake in any of these festivities. Instead, he took the courtesy of managing their workload and arranging their tournaments, pitting sibling against sibling, quite literally, to duke it out and settle once and for all, or rather, the week, who was the better amongst the two of them. Day in and day out Rikuri partook in such affairs, growing in many places, in strength, in speed, in power, but most importantly, in the aspect of establishing a valuable bond with each and everyone of her siblings. The members of the Ukitake Family lived to support one another and always watched over each other. They worried for the sake of each other before they did themselves, a trait that would remain with them for the better part of their lives. Given their respective age gap, a particularly interesting bond was forged between Rikuri and Jūshirō, the youngest and oldest children of the family respectively. It was almost as if the two were pulled toward one another by an unknown force, one that essentially bounded the two by fate. In short, Rikuri became Jūshirō's apprentice in full, and he her mentor. However, events became rather catastrophic after Jūshirō fell gravely ill. The man had always been on the downside in terms of health, though he now found his body deteriorating like never before. Jūshirō, as his parents had never bothered getting themselves into shinigami business, was the primary provider for the Ukitake Family. Forced into his bed, the nobility of the household took a direct blow, leaving them from the ranks of the four noble households, something that would take centuries to restore. Bedridden, the man's hair turned pure white from it's original black coloring. He was ashamed of himself, confining himself into his own bedroom, distancing himself from even his dear siblings. For weeks, no one was able to get ahold of him, not even the then Fourth Division Captain, Retsu Unohana. In denial of his state, all that seemingly awaited the man was his own timely demise. However, a determined Rikuri would see to it otherwise, garnering whatever medical prowess she had developed on her own to prolong the life of her brother who had practically raised her on his own; her way of repaying the debt. On her end of the bargain, Rikuri was unable to accomplish much, though she still managed, day after day, to restore Jūshirō's life force. As a result of Rikuri's lackluster medical skills, Jūshirō would be marked with the unknown illness for the rest of his life; in Rikuri's eyes, it was a sign of failure, something that worked to motivate her on the medical end every time her elder brother coughed. She so desperately wanted to be at his side, even if it were at all times. Thus, she looked to develop a medical technique that would allow her to heal her elder brother whenever it was necessary. Rikuri became a vital part of Jūshirō's life; every time the man began to cough, it was Rikuri who appeared at his side to nurse him. For similar purposes, she was inducted into the Thirteenth Division, under Jūshirō. Her acceptance captured the presence of the Ukitake Family within the thirteenth division to become a family tradition, as she was the last of her siblings to join their ranks. Thus, the competition of the Ukitake siblings was renewed, on a much higher level than ever before at that. The siblings took to competing as usual, though this time for the benefit of their division, as opposed to something as trivial as the love of their parents. Trouble ensued shortly there after, however, as through the outbreak of the first Shinigami-Quincy War, many casualties had been accumulated, including several of Rikuri's siblings. Such horrific losses functioned as a severe setback for the Ukitake Family. Eventually, Jūshirō and Rikuri were all that remained of what had originally been eight children. Around this time, Rikuri took the spot as her brother's partner, officially becoming the lieutenant of the 13th division, where she succeeded one of her deceased siblings. The loss of her loved ones worked to confine Rikuri's emotions for the future. It allowed her to experience war first hand, turning her into an urban veteran. Jūshirō on the other hand, become very overprotective of his only remaining sibling, reluctant to let her leave the Ugendō, the Ukitake Family's estate. While she accompanied him on whatever missions were assigned to them, Rikuri, for the most part, was confined within her own room. With so much time alone, on her shoulders, Rikuri was reminded of her siblings, indulging herself within old family photos. She longed to fill the empty void, of what was once the love that she expressed towards her siblings. To contemplate for such a loss, Rikuri grew closer with Hanamaru, her Zanpakutō, and gained the ability to utilize her . In time, Jūshirō once again allowed Rikuri a degree of freedom, of which she grasped immediately. Jumping ship, the pneumatic woman took to a career in modeling, appearing as the cover girl for several adult magazines across Soul Society. Jūshirō, who initially was unhappy with his baby sister's decision, lightened up a bit at the sight of Rikuri's annual income. Though he was not a man who cared much for money, the sudden wealth allowed for the Ukitake name to once again become a force within the Seireitei. As a model, Rikuri participated in several photo-shoots with various background settings. The job required the voluptuous woman to reveal portions of her flesh to the camera, something that only increased in high demand with the success of the magazine. Rikuri became a blockbuster sensation with the release of the sixty third magazine cover photo, where she posed erotically with her Zanpakutō in an arctic setting, with nothing but Jūshirō's captain haori covering her bare body. Around the same time, Rikuri became romantically involved with then ninth division captain, , much to the displeasure of Jūshirō. However, despite the presence of other captains continually around her, this did not stop her admirers from transcending into full fledged stalkers, which led to the production of several unauthorized images of Rikuri, some of which even featured Kensei, confirming their relationship. With the outbreak of such images, Jūshirō finally halted any further progression, forbidding his baby sister from partaking in any more photo-shoots, as far as modeling for magazine covers went. Around this time, Rikuri was transferred from the Thirteenth Division, in the hopes of concealing her location from her stalkers. Another tragic incident took place in Rikuri's life, shortly after the end of her modeling career. Kensei was issued to investigate the mysterious disappearances in the Rukongai, which were secretively the responsibility of . Through the conflict, Kensei was hollowfied, and thus, eventually rendered as a traitor to the Gotei 13. His banishment from Soul Society resulted in the return of the emptiness within Rikuri's heart. She almost felt abandoned, and though she had Jūshirō to cope with, there were certain things Kensei did with Rikuri that a brother simply could not do. Through the midst of the chaos, Rikuri ascended to the captain level, claiming the title of Third Division Captain. During this time, her lieutenant was Ginkōgō Kusahara VII. Eventually, Rikuri stepped down as captain, and her position was given to , the previous lieutenant of the fifth division. Rikuri disbanded from the gotei 13 all together, instead, relocating to world of the living to conduct secretive research on several shinigami who had gone missing in the past, most notably, her lover, Kensei, as well as several other including the notorious , and . Much of her so called "retirement" was spent chasing after valuable hollows; overtime, Rikuri's research expanded to include the transcendental activity between the shinigami and hollow, two subjects which were roughly translated to " " and " ". Upon settling in to further her research, Rikuri was reunited with Kensei, as well as the former captains. Rikuri returned to duty during the course of the , after news of the previous captain commander, 's death reached Karakura Town. During the midst of the war, Rikuri returned to the rank of captaincy, taking over the role of Fourth Division Captain following the death of the beloved at the hands of treacherous . As the war raged on, Rikuri's medical prowess was of great use, though she was unable to save Kensei, who was murdered by the Quincy Sternritter . Mere moments later, Rikuri would also experience the death of her older brother, who intercepted a fatal blow meant for herself. Despite her well developed healing abilities, Rikuri was unable to aid to Jūshirō because of shortages on energy, whereby had she elected to do so, she would have had to trade her life for his, something he refused to do on his own accord. With his dying breath, Jūshirō entrusted the future of the Ukitake Family to Rikuri and complimented her on her growth as a shinigami, claiming she had finally surpassed him. Sometime in the past, Rikuri became the master of Shingi Kawahiru after finding the latter in a war-torn district, helping the boy achieve Bankai.Collaboration RequestA Level of Evolution Plot Phantom Ascent Nine years after the war, Rikuri has maintained her position as the fourth division captain.Fanon Canon: Phantom Ascent She was first seen sprawled in her office desk, partaking in the festivities of paper work before an alarm went off in the Fourth Division barracks, indicating an emergency protocol in one of the hospital's rooms. Reacting attentively to the nature of the warning, Rikuri stormed into the room of the critically wounded patient; concluding desperate measures were the only means of saving the life, Rikuri comfortably entered the bed of the unnamed male shinigami, taking a seat on top of him. Upon realizing that the man was unconscious and would not be able to suckle on her flesh on his own accord, Rikuri pressed forth with her medical procedures, locking lips with the dying man to knead her reiatsu into his system. Rikuri managed to save his life, and was informed of a captain's meeting shortly thereafter.Fanon Canon: Phantom Ascent Rikuri was present alongside the rest of the captains at the captain's council meeting. Indulging herself within the cup of boiling hot tea made available to her by the captain commander, , she was seen getting quite riled up as a result of fellow captain Hein Ueda's ravish behavior, revealing her intolerance on the subject as well as her overall displeasure of the nature of the captain of the Seventh Division. Fanon Canon: Phantom Ascent Inventions *'Rikuri's Potion': A vial that carries large quantities of Rikuri's reiatsu enhanced bodily fluids. Akin to her refined healing prowess, those who consume ounces of the liquid undergo a rapid recuperation process. However, a single vial is only good for one day before it expires, forcing Rikuri to prepare new ones every morning. Additionally, because it is not consumed from Rikuri directly, the medicine does not deliver all the benefits that would otherwise come with Rikuri's flesh. There is a drastic time differential between healing through the vial and healing through Rikuri's flesh. The liquid appears as a thick, creamy white substance, bearing a striking resemblance to a vanilla milkshake. The liquid is warm and tasteful, though swallowing large portions at oncw appears to be difficult for most. Equipment *'Reiatsu Concealing Cloak': A cloak designed to hide the spiritual pressure of the wearer; Rikuri came under the possession of such an item upon meeting her with Kisuke Urahara some hundreds of years ago, doing so to prevent herself from being located by Seireitou. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain-level Shinigami, Rikuri possesses an overwhelmingly powerful Spiritual Pressure, noted to be considerably higher than the rest of her peers. Rikuri's reiatsu is unique in the sense that it portrays her affection towards all living specimens when released. This is at times enough to prevent her opponents from contemplating war, as they are introduced to her up most peaceful persona. When one is caught in this energy, they begin to feel at ease, with their tension and stress flying seemingly out the window. They experience a high degree of relaxation, close to that of nirvana. It is a very soothing trial, which at times, can even lead to addiction. There is a second alternation to Rikuri's potent spiritual power. Dependent on the situation, it will give off an avid fluctuation of pressure that causes her opponents to lose focus of the battle. Almost like some sort of illusion, those who are exposed to this energy begin to instead view Rikuri as their love interest, losing themselves in the comfort of her presence. This prohibits any and all strategic analysis her opponent may have been planning at the said time. Contrary to belief, the said attribute applies to all genders, whether they be male or female. Master Swordsman: Rikuri, having been trained by the legendary Jūshirō since the time she could crawl, is incredibly proficient in swordplay, and a highly capable fighter; her preferred style being the lost art of Iaido (居合道, Iaidō). The givens style allows Rikuri to eliminate her opponent in the fewest number of strikes, with the up most minimal bloodshed. The style is comprised of the act of unsheathing the blade quickly from the scabbard and continuing to deliver one quick lethal strike to the opponent, inflicting damage and cleansing the blade of any blood on the route back to the scabbard. Rikuri's skill allows her to prevent lower level opponents from reading her sword movements, as well as prohibiting them from even releasing their own Zanpakutō. In fact, her swordplay is so incredibly swift, that on most occasions, it looks as though Rikuri has not yet unsheathed her Zanpakutō. Her mastery in Zanjutsu is the main reasoning behind her tremendous power, aside from her notable skill in the arts of Kidō. When Rikuri has struck her opponent, the splatter of rich red blood accompanied the moist atmosphere, followed by the clicking of her weapon back into it's scabbard. Shunpo Master: Rikuri's style of fighting is based off swift, lethal strikes, initiated through the blinding rate of speed achieved through the Hohō (歩法, Step Method; Viz "Fast Movement"). Her level of mastery allows Rikuri to travel quickly to just about any designated location, with little to no effort from her part. In conjunction with her masterful swordplay, Rikuri has constructed a multitude of techniques that require simultaneous usage of both subjects. Hakuda Combatant: Rikuri's preferred style of combat is the utilization of her own hands and feet to subdue her opponent. With the beliefs of rescuing her enemy from their mistakes in mind, Rikuri prefers not to use her Zanpakutō until it is extremely necessary. This led her to develop proficiency in hand to hand combat, as she initially believed it to cause less harm then the blade of her Zanpakutō. However, as she progressed through the ranks, she found herself greatly injuring her opponent in only a few blows, which would then lead Rikuri to holding back her prowess yet again. Though she is honorable, she does not feel the need to unleash her maximum power against enemies who she deems unworthy, instead, opting to use her own fists. Master Healer: As the captain of the Fourth Division, Rikuri possesses outstanding healing capabilities. This allows her to prolong her own battles, by healing herself. This also aids in the fact that she can attempt to persuade the enemy from changing their perspective, as Rikuri fights not to kill, but save those that are in dire need of her assistance. Rikuri is known to have established her own array of healing Kidō. These set of skills are only known to her, though she is in the process of teaching it to others. Her abilities in the medical field are far more developed then the rest of the world. Her prowess has enabled others to acknowledge Rikuri as the most gifted medic in the universe. Rikuri's medical capabilities have stretched as far as being able to heal her own wounds without so much as a recitation let alone movement, making her a deadly opponent in battle. In fact, these medical abilities are so refined, that her body seemingly recovers on it's own when it has been injured, giving Rikuri an auto regeneration of some sorts. Though there is a limit as to how much this auto regenerative power can heal, Rikuri still possesses other medical Kidō to recover any lost limbs and otherwise any other torn ligaments of her body. *'Kyoukyuu' (匡救, Succor): is the signature healing Kidō garnered by the Fourth Division captain Rikuri Ukitake. According to herself, the technique took 75 years to develop and an additional 25 years to fully master. By exerting her Reiatsu (霊圧, Spiritual Pressure) in a manner in which it is not entirely leaving her body, Rikuri has developed a way to heal the wounds and injuries of her allies through consumption of her own flesh. Studying the behavior of hollows for centuries, Rikuri was able to somewhat mimic their regenerative properties to manifest her own technique. Without so much as the slightest movement, her spiritual pressure envelops her body through the circulatory system enriching her flesh with refined nutrient. This allows Rikuri to regenerate her own wounds near instantaneously, from the moment it has been inflicted. However, there seems to be a limit as to how much she is able to heal at once, though Rikuri is known to possess other healing methods to recover any lost limbs and ligaments. The benefits of this regenerative process can be shared with her patients in a simple but effective manner. Because the technique is centered around focusing Reiatsu into the flesh, anyone who suckles on Rikuri's skin can be healed in the same manner, allowing Rikuri's Reiatsu to enter their body through the entry point of the mouth. According to Rikuri, because the technique acts based upon her circulatory system, sucking on the flesh closest to her heart allows her to heal greater wounds she otherwise would not have been able to, with a substantial increase in the recovery time. *' ': An ability that was previously imagined only to be accessible by arrancar and hollows alike, Rikuri's centuries of research have allowed her to replicate the regenerative properties of the hollow. Though the process would have been much easier, had she opted to don a hollow mask, Rikuri's resilience instead lead her to develop her own method as opposed to resort to such criminal behavior. This ability allows Rikuri to essentially regenerate any lost limbs and arteries of her body, though cannot recuperate certain internal organs such as the heart or brain. Kidō Master: As a healer of the Fourth Division, Rikuri is well versed in Kidō. Renowned for her prowess in the arts of the shinigami, there are very few who can declare themselves equivalent to Rikuri's degree of mastery, including captain level soul reapers. From the day she first stepped foot into the academy, Rikuri sought to polish and refine her Kidō skills to the highest possible level, all in the attempt to secure the protection of those who she desperately cherishes. Utilizing Kidō on a daily basis uniquely for even house chores, Rikuri functions well with Kidō for both supplementary and combatical purposes. She is also one of the few shinigami who can cast spells without incantation, and has been seen exhibiting spells of the 99 rank caliber. She is well versed in all Kidō types, however her true prowess is seen through her Healing Kidō (治療用鬼道, chiryōyō kidō). * Bakudō (縛道, Way of Binding): Rikuri, akin to her views of constricting her opponent rather than take their life, has taken it upon herself to specialize explicitly in the Bakudō sub category of the Kidō arts. This has since become her primary focal point whilst in battle, even more so than hand-to-hand combat. Paying tribute to the functions of her Zanpakutō, Rikuri has recently revealed her favorite sealing Kidō to be the Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light; Viz "Six-Rod Light Restraint"), whose power she has greatly refined to meet her standards. Master Tactician: Akin to her days as an academy student, Rikuri is a bright shinigami, providing several aspects even whilst inducted in the heat of battle. Her knowledge of the soul society in particular normally outpaces that of even her fellow captain companions, as Rikuri is essentially like a history textbook, filled with facts and information about the past. While on the battlefield, her keen instincts allow her to distinguish between the several abilities of her opponent, while also allowing her to form and test her own theories and hypothesis. Zanpakutō Hanamaru (華丸, Perfected Beauty): Like most shinigami, Rikuri's choice of weaponry is a Zanpakutō. A being of tremendous power, it was only natural for Rikuri's most trust worthy companion to portray this element thoroughly. Rikuri first came into contact with Hanamaru during her academy days, when the latter took the form of an Asauchi. It was then are there that Rikuri took to establishing what would later become a profound relationship, with the spirit of her sword, learning it's name and earning it's trust. Before long, Rikuri gained a degree of mastery over Hanamaru; she was soon able to contact the spirit lying within the blade at will, referring to it even when in the heat of battle for it's own personal suggestions and or advice. Communicating with Hanamaru became second nature, almost as if housing a second conscience in her mind. In it's sealed form, Hanamaru takes the shape of an ordinary . The only decoration is the , which is a hexagonal shape. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a red handle. However, the entirety of it's appearance is done intentionally, as with the amount of spiritual power Rikuri possesses, the sword itself could just as easily compare with skyscrapers in terms of size. The size of Hanamaru, however, does not suggest nor does it conclude the whereabouts of Rikuri's powers. It is, in fact, her ability to control and manipulate her Zanpakutō so effortlessly that establishes such an element. Hanamaru's powers are separate from Rikuri's, though the two are able to call upon one another in the form of a compromise to emerge victorious any which way. The two possess a bond of the ages, one which cannot be severed through mere misunderstandings alone, such as the trivial abilities of her potential enemies that attempt to gain control over on or the other. Hanamaru is immune to confusion, and abides to Rikuri's commands obediently, placing every ounce of it's hopes into it's wielder. Shikai: Hanamaru's Shikai (始解, Initial Release) is released by the command Sing (手前味噌, Temaemiso). Upon it's release, Hanamaru emits several vibrant rainbow-ish colored sparks, that begin to envelope and surround Rikuri. Within a moment's notice, the sparks are converted into a tremendous surge of spiritual pressure that eventually unveils Rikuri and her transformed Zanpakutō. Hanamaru's blade lengthens considerably, and the same can be said about the handle. Other than the obvious increase in terms of size, several holes appear in a neatly aligned fashion across the katana's handle, transforming the weapon into an instrument. Rikuri balances this flute by using both of her thumbs. This leaves her with exactly eight fingers to do her bidding, one for each hole in the flute. By covering her finger over just one hole allows Rikuri to use another ability. Covering more than one hole at a time changes the melody, and thus, allows Rikuri to use her techniques simultaneously. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Possibly the most crucial asset to Rikuri's Shikai is her upgrade in terms of spiritual power. With her already profound prowess, Rikuri is able to hurdle her reiatsu like it were a sweet fragrance, covering a large amount of space. All of those caught within her spiritual power were immediately calmed, almost as if they no longer had a care in the world for what came next. This trait, or rather, this ability of hers is further enhanced upon the release of her shikai, rendering it very difficult for her opponent to resist her several melodies, as the spiritual power acts to loosen their nerves and makes the sound of music even more appealing. While in her shikai state, Rikuri's reiatsu takes the form of glittering sparkles, present around Rikuri at all times. *'Enhanced Speed': Normally, Rikuri's melodies follow the initial law of sound, traveling to the ear drum of the opponent at exactly 340.29 meters per second. However, this can be greatly enhanced dependent on how much Rikuri is concentrating on playing her flute. By remaining still, the speed at which her melodies move is greatly increased. This speed can be further increased by closing her eyes, something that suggests passion for her own music. When more concentration is applied by Rikuri, the faster the melodies are played, and thus, the techniques take their effects much quicker as well. *'Enhanced Senses': This additional boost in power plays hand in hand with the aforementioned upgrade. In order to exhibit the maximum amount of concentration in her music, Rikuri must close both her eyes, rendering her an easy target, should her opponents somehow find a way to negate the effects of her shikai. That being said, Hanamaru's power increases Rikuri's natural senses to the point where she is able to predict incoming movement without the use of her eyesight. This allows Rikuri to utilize her speed, most distinctively the flash step in a time of dire need. Shikai Special Ability: As the Zanpakutō essentially becomes an instrument in it's shikai state, Rikuri is thereafter able to utilize Hanamaru like a flute. That being said, Rikuri, while more than able to partake in direct confrontation with Hanamaru, instead elects to keep herself situated by maintaining distance between her opponent and herself. While in the given state, sound is Rikuri's weapon. Rikuri is able to recite several tunes, which she herself refers to as "melodies". Each song has a unique ability of it's own, giving Rikuri a variety of ways to eliminate the opposition. While other sound related Zanpakutō have targeted the eardrum of their opponents, the same thing cannot entirely be said to be true about Hanamaru. The more Rikuri concentrates on playing these songs, the stronger the effects of the song become. Rikuri's concentration is at highest degree when she remains perfectly still, with both eyes closed. *'Lullaby Lane' (子守歌小道, Rarabaikomichi): This melody is noted to be Rikuri's favorite due to it's uncharacteristic usage in battle. Though considered to be a supplementary technique, the effects of this tune are not to be underestimated. The power in this melody lies in it's gracious ability to induce sleep upon all of those who are exposed to it. It is noted to work at a rapid rate, whereby the eyelids of the enemy begin to close the instant the tune is set into play. While it has been possible for some opponents to suppress it's effects in the past by using their spiritual pressure, it seems negating the overall sleeping process as a whole leads one to become heavily sleep deprived, weakening the level of concentration they might have had during the course of the battle. *'Earth Heaven Extravaganza' (常世の国輿地豪華, Tenchigouka): A power not unlike the basic premise of the exulting Kyōka Suigetsu, this melody casts a powerful illusion over all of those who are exposed to it. This particular melody is unique from the rest, in the aspect that is is completely silent. This is, by far, the most lethal element of the entire technique, as those who are caught in it's radius are unable to comprehend what had just taken place. However, there is one clear cut way to determine when it has been used, though this is normally only plausible to the select few who have for some reason, experienced it beforehand. The obvious method of accomplishing such a feat is it's same gradual weakness; as an instrument, a certain hole of the flute must be covered in order to fabricate the symphony. By visibly noticing such an alteration, it may be possible for one to realize they are within an illusion, though breaking free still remains quite the challenge, though not impossible. The effects of the illusion are treacherous; Rikuri compares this melody to the likes of an assassin, lurking without so much as a sound to eliminate the opposition. Similarly to all previous melodies, the technique must reach the eardrum of the target to make waste. Once caught, a powerful illusion is struck over the intended victims, paralyzing their bodies in the actual world. However, the battle continues to rage on within the opponent's mind, almost as if nothing had ever happened. This technique is, on most basis, Rikuri's ace in the hole, as it essentially allows for her to freely inflict damage upon her non-moving opponent. *'Cute Charm' (可憐趣き, Karenfuda): Possibly the most pleasant of all of Rikuri's self composed melodies, this specific tune works to infatuate the enemy using Rikuri as the catalyst. A miraculous tune, those who are exposed to it's music undergo a severe personality change, as there after, they may possibly become immobilized by their love for Rikuri. rather selfish intention, this technique was initially developed with the sole purpose of filling the empty void left by the passing of her loved ones, though it has since become a reliable asset in battle. The melody itself is soft spoken, much like the aforementioned Lullaby Lane, making it hard for others to resist such beauty. Once caught, Rikuri's appearance within their minds is greatly exaggerated, to the point where she almost appears as though she were some sort of angelic being, reaching down to grasp them by the hand and lead them into the heavens to share their love. The longer the tune is played, the stronger effect it takes over her opponent, until it eventually leads to addiction, or rather, physical dependency. It is not uncommon for Rikuri to simply refrain from any further performances in the off chance her opponent reaches such a state, as once the music has been completely lifted, the addictive factor of her reaitsu lingering about their body is enough to lead them astray. Side effects such as this are possibly the most lethal, outside of immobilization, as in turn, the enemy begins to harm themselves, in an accusatory manner to regain the pleasures they had just felt. The addictive factor is strong enough to become the focal point of one's thought process. That being said, those who fall to such a horrendous fate are no longer able to hypothesize anything other than their love for Rikuri. *'Man Beast Reinforcement' (人間野獣補強, Hitojuouen): The technique is comprised of a peculiar ability, one that nestles its powers into two melodies instead of just one. This initial technique takes the responsibility of setting the tone for the other techniques. By playing this melody, Rikuri is able to craft a pack of spiritual werewolves, equipped with powerful man eating capabilities and claws, to do her bidding. Each wolf possesses a vast degree of power, easily comparable to a seated officer of the lieutenant caliber. However, the grading effort should be placed towards the individual power of each and every wolf, their ability to regenerate after each downfall. As they are composed by Rikuri's spiritual medium, all it takes for the wolf to be reconstructed is a healthy dose of the same medicine. The wolves are able to reincarnate endlessly, so much as Rikuri possesses enough spiritual energy to do so. These werewolves are normally manifested for the sole purpose of defending Rikuri, allowing her to continue fighting whilst even drawing her utmost concentration towards composing her various symphonies. Normally, the number of werewolves does not exceed the number two, as to summon a wolf, Rikuri must use one of eight holes available on Hanamaru. Essentially, this leaves Rikuri without the ability to garner some of her other techniques at the same time, and with a maximum number of eight wolves, should they ever be necessary. With this first melody, Rikuri is able to control only the movements of her wolves. This is yet another weakness on its own, as to utilize any of the wolves other fighting capabilities, Rikuri must utilize yet another hole of the flute. One hole is used to summon each wolf. The melody to summon them is the same melody that is able to control their movements, allowing them to evade, track, and and even counter with their own movements. *'Man Beast Eruption' (人間野獣噴火, Hitojufunka): Is the second of the wolf themed techniques made available to Rikuri through Hanamaru's shikai stature. This melody further amplifies the power of the werewolves, whilst giving them the freedom to garner some of their most powerful abilities, one of which comes in the form of a shell-shocking kidō blast. Much like the cero encompassed by hollows, arrancar and vizords alike, the wolves are capable of releasing a vicious aura blast by first, concentrating their powers at the tip of their tongues. This results in a gradually rising aura sphere, that can then be fired in one or two ways; the first in the form of a beam, and the second, in the condensed form of the very sphere that was being generated in the first place. If it were to be fired with the second method, the blast is granted the ability to detonate upon contact, resulting in a large scale blast with whatever it touches. These orbs can also be fired in quick succession, or even more skillfully, simultaneously, making it harder to evade them all together. To use such a technique through her spirit wolf pack requires Rikuri to use up another one of her flute's holes, though these are normally only temporary, as once the blast has been fired, she is free to use the hole for another melody. However, should she choose to fire the more concentrated, and overall, more powerful "beam version" of the attack, this would require Rikuri to cover one of Hanamaru's holes for an extended period of time, as opposed to the aforementioned rinse and repeat strategy. Bankai: Hanamaru Zenbuseika (全部精華華丸, Perfected Beauty in Full Glory): As with all bankai, Rikuri initiates the formal advancement of her Zanpakutō by uttering the aforementioned upgrade aloud. For a more dramatic effect, in Rikuri's case, the word "bankai" is normally split into two syllables, with a noticeable pause in between each one. Thereafter, Hanamaru is coated in a bright white aura, before emitting a powerful beam of energy that further transcends into a temporary cylinder shaped barrier of pure reiatsu. The dazzling glitterish sparks from the release of her shikai return once again, though this time, with a stronger sense of urgency. The colors of Rikuri's reiatsu resemble the of a rainbow, inconsistent with the balance of each individual color for the duration of the transformation. As the light clears, Rikuri's silhouette is revealed alongside her transformed Zanpakutō. Having formerly taken the form of a flute, in it's bankai state, Hanamaru instead captures the appearance of piccolo, noticeably smaller than it's previous state. *'Overwhelming Spiritual Power': With the release of her bankai, Rikuri's spiritual pressure is pushed to extraordinary levels. Her charming presence is enough to make those around her feel at ease. The effects of her reiatsu remain unchanged from beforehand, in the sense that it works to comfort others to no end. However, it now resembles the Cute Charm melody of her shikai like never before, leading others to the brink of obsession should they be within her presence for too long. *'Enhanced Bankai Duration:' Condensed into a noticeably smaller form, Hanamaru Zenbuseika is a bankai that can be used for longer periods of time in comparison to the bankais of Rikuri's fellow captains. This, of course, comes with the obvious sacrifice of freedom and flexibility, having halved both the size of the instrument as well as the holes it possesses. *'Immense Speed': The speed at which it takes for Rikuri's melodies to reach her opponents is dramatically increased. Bankai Special Ability: The size comparison between Hanamaru's shikai and bankai forms, respectively, dictates the level of concentration. By becoming noticeably smaller in comparison to the past, Hanamaru Zenbuseika is capable of composing much more concentrated music as opposed to it's predecessor. This factor, tied in together with the increase of Rikuri's reiatsu makes it considerably more difficult to resist the effects of her bankai. While previously, Hanamaru's flute form granted Rikuri eight holes, Hanamaru's bankai state houses only four. However, such a loss should not be translated in terms of power, as with all of Rikuri's newly acquired melodies comes a new after effect, eliminating the effects of the previous ones should they continue to exist. That being said, the wolves and addiction factor of her shikai will no longer remain valid should Rikuri ascend into her bankai. * Vocal Audition (有声聴取, Yuuseichoushu): This technique may possibly be the most trifling of all the melodies, as it is directly combat based, and often used to eliminate the opposition without so much as the slightest bit of hesitation. Indeed, for Rikuri to garner such a technique in the presence of others is truly a rarity, and thus, is only saved for those select few opponents whom she deems worthy enough to slaughter. The technique, like all those before it, is initiated through Hanamaru in the form of a melody. However, unlike the other melodies, this particular tune does not target the opponent's ear drums, but rather the victim as a whole; channeling immense sound waves, the technique attacks the opponent through a vicious cycle of vibrations. Each vibration is incredibly powerful, disrupting the bodily fluids that makeup one's anatomic structure. The sheer magnitude of each blast causes the opponent to cry out in agony, and thus, the true nature of the technique is set into play. By getting her opponent to open his or her mouth for an extended duration of time, Rikuri can very well work to extract their spirit through just playing her piccolo, severing the tie between both objects to bring forth the demise of her enemy. The spirit, once extracted, is then lured towards Rikuri by following the instigated path made way by Hanamaru, and finally, quite literally shattered upon coming into contact with it. When used against shinigami, this so called "spirit" in actuality refers to the Saketsu (鎖結, Binding Chain), the area where the chain used to reside when the shinigami was a regular soul. * Puppet Revolution (人形革命, Ningyōkakumei): Perhaps the testament of Hanamaru's bankai resides within this sole ability. A rather miraculous tune, this melody allows Rikuri to quite literally gain control over her opponents body, not unlike the previous ability of her shikai which she used to manipulate werewolves. This features every muscle of the body, from head to toe. However, it does not erode one's ability to accumulate thoughts, or rather, effect their personality or speech in any way. With this technique, Rikuri is essentially able to force others to do her bidding; by playing her piccolo, Rikuri's can even get her opponents to lose their lives by their very own blades. As powerful as this technique may be, rather disappointingly, it is only able to grasp control over one individual at a time, thus, leaving the decision as to which person to control up to Rikuri. Due to this reason, the control over another person's body is absolute, and almost impossible to break free from. However, it is still rather excruciating to deal with, especially from a team perspective, as Rikuri can pit loved ones against one another if need be, playing with the emotions of her enemies. * Perish Song (ほろびのうた, Horobinouta): Also regarded as the Final Melody (歌曲末期, Kakyokumakki), is the most powerful technique under the arsenal of Rikuri Ukitake. In order to garner such tremendous power, certain requirements must first be met. For starters, this particular melody requires Rikuri's utmost attention, and thus, utilizes all holes of her piccolo. Furthermore, the melody must be recited without so much as a pause or break for exactly 30 seconds in order for the effects of the technique to occur, and, as it requires Rikuri's full concentration, her eyes must also remain closed at all times and any movements should be kept at an all time low. Once the technique has successfully been prepared, the space around Rikuri and her opponent is enveloped in dark red clouds, making it appear as though the two (or more people, dependent on how many are present within a certain radius) have been transferred to another dimension. Thereafter, all of those in the presence of the red clouds begin to slowly fade away, their very existence being erased from the face of the universe. However, a notable weakness in the technique is the very reason Rikuri is able to survive such a feat in the first place; those who are physically in contact with Hanamaru are sparred. Stats Trivia " by . *According to User:Njalm2, Rikuri has a Price Level of 40,000. }} Quotes References Titles }} |title=Captain of the |years= 1892 A.D. - 1952 A.D. |after= }} |title=Captain of the |years=2005 A.D. - Present |after=Izari Kenshiko }} Category:Fourth Division Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Female Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Kidō Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Characters Category:Genius Intellects Category:Shinigami captains Category:Thirteenth Division Category:Former Lieutenant